


Star-Crossed

by SolareSuper



Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolareSuper/pseuds/SolareSuper
Summary: The universe can be such a lonely place.But when a stranger makes a sudden crash landing, Rosalina finds that the universe may not be so lonely, and that one night together may show her a whole new world of opportunities.Rosalina/Samus one-off smut.
Relationships: Princess Rosalina/Samus Aran, Princess Rosalina/Zero Suit Samus
Kudos: 37





	Star-Crossed

Life among the stars was more hectic than what Rosalina had thought all those years ago, when she helped her first star child return to the cosmos. Her family grew, and at first it was tough to keep track of all of the little Lumas that had come to call her Mama. As time passed, however, things seemed to come easier and more naturally to her. She wished just as many Lumas off as they became what the universe needed them to be, as she took in new ones aboard her Comet Observatory.

But despite her days filled with baking, playing, and reading to the Lumas, something deep within her craved a bit more companionship than just the little stars. Rosalina was lonely. Painfully so, some days. 

And it was days like this that she felt that pain and longing. She had finished reading to the Lumas and saw them off to sleep. She had ensured that the Observatory was in its low-power mode, drifting quietly and lazily through nebulas and stardust. And as Rosalina entered her bedroom, she was ready to relax, unwind, and cure her need for intimacy. 

Changing from her usual attire and into a silken babydoll, Rosalina admired herself in the standing mirror opposite her bed. She really enjoyed the feel of this particular outfit; was it the way the soft fabric held her hips in a loving embrace, the way her usual outfits never would? Was it how the nightgown cut off at such a teasing length? She traced her hands along her hips, along her stomach, and finally over her breasts. It was only when she looked her reflection in the eye, platinum blonde hair partially concealing the faintest blush, that she caught herself from getting too wound up. Not yet, at least….

She turned and walked to the bed, tossing aside the covers of purple and climbing in gently. Swaddled in the thin sheet, she was a light blue star that clashed against a galaxy of amaranthine. Her hands moved along the curves of her body, the left gently caressing her form while the right was on a more specific mission across her thighs. 

She inhaled sharply as she dragged a digit gently along her lips, spreading herself through the fabric of her underwear with a soft exhale. Her left hand cupped the underside of her breast, rubbing along the mound. Her right hand was getting wet, underwear staining dark as she rubbed along her excitable lips. 

She shifted, one leg curling up while another stretched out. She pulled her underwear to the side, the bare contact between her finger and her pussy eliciting a soft mewl of pleasure from her lips, while her hand teased the hardening nipple. She took the plunge, her middle finger escaping through her lips, while her thumb toyed with her clit. 

To this she gasped, her left hand grasping onto her nipple. She tugged, a shaky exhale released before a moan. Rosalina continued on, her finger slipping deeper into her, and all the while she played with her clit, her right hand becoming thoroughly wet with her own juices. Her nipple was hard under her left hand, and as she tried to stifle back another moan, Rosalina began to tug at her own nightgown. She yanked it down, exposing her breasts. Her fingers twisted and tugged on her nipple, moans filling the room while her thumb rubbed into her clit. She was becoming a mess in no time, her pussy dripping onto the sheets.

She had waited for this moment. She was so close to climax….but no matter how much she could pleasure herself, something was still missing…. 

The entire room seemed to shake, and Rosalina stopped all of her movement. The dim lights of the room, brought about by the Observatory’s low-power mode, began to brighten, and then came a child’s call….

“Mama!! Mama!”

Rosalina cursed silently to herself as she quickly pulled the strap of her babydoll back onto her shoulder, her mind pondering whether or not she should risk trying to change into something else before the Lumas arrived. She looked down to the dark stain on her underwear and her bed; now was not a good time to try to explain that if there was a real crisis going on. She grabbed the quilt and quickly threw it around her, just as two Lumas drifted inside her room in a panic. 

“Mama!! Something crashed into the Garage!!” The blue Luma cried. 

“What?” She sat up, holding the quilt close. “Now, don’t cry. Is anyone hurt??” 

“No, it was just loud and it looks like a big scary helmet crashed down!!” A yellow Luma spoke up. 

A helmet? Rosalina would have to investigate. “You two go make sure absolutely no one else is hurt.” She shooed them away. She had to get some more clothes on, at least a robe…. “I’ll be along in a moment.” 

The two Lumas nodded and fluttered back out of the room. Rosalina sighed partially out of relief, and also out of frustration. Of all the times this could happen, why did it have to be now? She climbed out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a silken robe and slipping it on. She stood in front of her mirror as she tied the robe straps, and this time she looked back at her pouting reflection. Whatever had happened had better been worth the interruption. 

Rosalina stepped out of the bedroom and walked through the exterior hallway of the Observatory’s main floor. As she passed the library, she could see a multicolored gathering of Lumas surrounding the wreckage at the Garage. 

And as she drew closer, the Lumas took notice and moved to the side. They chattered their thoughts, but Rosalina wasn’t listening. She was focused on the sleek, orange spacecraft that had crashed and was spewing smoke from its exhaust port, peeking through the green glass of the front shield into the cockpit. It was dark, but Rosalina could only gather that it was large enough for one, maybe two people….

Suddenly, a hatch opened on the top of the ship, and the Lumas chirped their concerns as Rosalina backed away from the ship. Crawling out from the port was a woman, blonde hair a mess and face covered in grease and smoke. The woman glanced down to Rosalina as she pulled her hair out of her face. 

“Excuse me! Didn’t mean to crash into your… ship.” The woman looked all around, then jumped down to the ground. The Lumas squealed in surprise, but soon floated around the new stranger. 

Rosalina couldn’t help but admire this woman. A form-fitting tank top had left nothing to her imagination, highlighting the stranger’s chiseled abs and muscular forearms. The spandex shorts she wore revealed a pair of long, toned thighs. This wasn’t good. This admiration was getting her excited….if only she had stopped to finish before leaving her room…. 

“Hey. Are you alright?” The woman caught Rosalina out of her thoughts….if only she could hold her in her arms…. 

“Y-Yes.” Rosalina finally snapped out of it. “Are you hurt?” 

“No, I’ve been in worse situations.” The woman laughed and looked back to her ship. “I was careless and an asteroid scraped the underside of my ship. I began to power down, but fortunately your ship here made the perfect landing spot.” The woman smirked, highlighting a beauty mark near her bottom lip. “My name’s Samus. Samus Aran.” 

“I’m Rosalina. I wish our meeting wasn’t so sudden, but I welcome you to the Comet Observatory.” Rosalina looked to her star children, who had already put their focus on Samus' gunship. “My Lumas can assist in getting your ship repaired.” She looked back to Samus, her focused eyes piercing Rosalina’s heart. It was as if this stranger was peering right at her….and, without thinking, Rosalina reached out and took Samus’ smoke-covered hand in hers. “If…. you would like, you could wash off in the kitchen.” 

Samus was taken a bit by surprise as Rosalina held her hand, but she smiled and wrapped her fingers around the delicate pale hand. “Alright, lead the way.” 

Rosalina turned, leading Samus by the hand away from the garage and across the Observatory. Her face turned a deep red, thankfully hidden from view of the beautiful stranger. What was she doing?? She was feeling so flustered all of a sudden! It was just her luck that, during the one time that she could pleasure herself, someone interrupted her. Someone like this Samus…. with her toned stomach and flawless tan skin….features that Rosalina wanted to kiss…. 

“This is a really nice setup you have here,” Samus once again broke the silence while also inadvertently breaking Rosalina from her dirty thoughts. “Stations with artificial oxygen and gravity are especially hard to come by.” 

“Oh, well,” Rosalina chirped out. “My children and I make do!” 

“Children?” Samus looked behind her, towards the Garage. “Those little squishy-bodied creatures?” 

“They’re my Lumas.” Rosalina approached the entrance to the kitchen and let go of Samus’ hand. “They take care of me as much as I take care of them.” 

Samus looked her over, and Rosalina couldn’t help but blush again. She instinctively held her hands close to her chest, as if to shield her body from this stranger’s gaze. But at the same time, a part of her enjoyed being seen by this beautiful woman…. 

“You know, I can see that. Motherly, caring….” 

“Really?” Rosalina’s blush turned a shade darker. 

Samus simply chuckled and entered the kitchen. She moved to the sink and turned it on, bending over it to wash her face and hands off. 

“Let me get you some tea….”Rosalina moved around her, gathering a teacup and her kettle, while keeping her eye on Samus. From behind, she could see the definition in Samus’ back muscles, her eyes moving down, to the slight curve in her hips framing, in Rosalina’s opinion, the best looking ass she had seen….

Samus stood upright, stretching out and turning to face the rest of the kitchen. “That sounds nice. Got some sugar?” 

Oh, Rosalina could definitely give her more than enough sugar out right now if she could. 

She sat the teacup down on the table and poured out the hot tea, then reached into a nearby container and pulled out two small colorful Star Bits, dropping them into the cup. Samus sat down at the table and looked down into the cup, brow arching at the sight of the strange lumps in her cup of tea. 

“Uh. What are these?” 

“Star Bits. They have a very sweet taste when you add them to food and drinks, as if you put a drop of honey into them.” Rosalina smiled, then leaned over, not realizing that the front of her robe hung open a bit more loosely than she would have liked. She took the drifting Star Bit in her fingers and stirred. Samus, however, was getting a front-row view down Rosalina’s robe. Rosalina stopped to look at Samus, then followed Samus’ gaze to her robe. Flustered, she stood quickly to keep any more of herself from being exposed. “J-Just like that.” 

Samus smirked, watching Rosalina sink down into the seat beside her in embarrassment. She brought the cup of tea to her lips and took a deep drink, then sat it back down and exhaled. “That hit the spot. I tell ya, it’s been a while since I’ve had a good cup of something hot.” 

“Has it, now?” Rosalina watched her as she continued to fight the waves of embarrassment. 

Samus took another quick sip, catching a piece of a crumbling Star Bit with the drink. “Good to know that there’s someone else out here. Space can get pretty lonely.” She tilted her head to Rosalina. “Know what I mean?” 

“Yes, absolutely….” 

Samus smiled. “Just my luck that that certain someone happened to be incredibly beautiful.” 

Rosalina flustered. “Excuse me?” 

Samus grinned. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to, what with that robe and all…” 

“That— That was purely an accident, I can assure you!” 

“I’m more keen than I look. I’ve also noticed how you’ve looked at me…” 

Oh.

Rosalina’s face burned red hot. She stood. “Look, maybe I should just let you relax and—”

With no other warning, Samus took Rosalina’s hand, gently pulling her down onto her lap. She squeaked in response, falling into her lap, hand on her shoulders. Her strong, broad shoulders…. 

And Samus wrapped her arms around Rosalina’s waist, hanging as loose as her robe. “A chance to relax does sound nice. And it has been awhile since I’ve had the chance to relax with such a beautiful woman.” Samus leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Rosalina’s cheek. She gently exhaled into her ear, and Rosalina shivered. “Know what I mean?” 

_Oh._

Rosalina looked at Samus, and outwardly she was silent. But inwardly? She was screaming. One minute she was pleasuring herself in her room, and the next she was being held by a beautiful stranger that in turn thought that she was beautiful. What did Rosalina really want? Cautious admiration? Or did she want something more, something just like this? This, where she felt like Samus’ strong arms around her felt so natural….this, where she wished to kiss those beautiful lips that held a playful smirk…..

Rosalina pressed her body against Samus, resting her head near the crook of her neck. Her hands squeezed and rubbed her shoulders, and slowly she closed her eyes. Samus smiled and kissed her cheek softly and repeatedly, a feeling that made Rosalina’s heart nearly skip a beat. Slowly Rosalina turned her head, kissing softly on Samus’ neck, prompting a low moan from the fit blonde, followed by a chuckle. 

“As much as I’d like to continue,” Samus airily spoke up, “I wouldn’t want to break anything here in your kitchen….” 

Rosalina sat up, not even trying to hide the rosy tint in her cheeks. “You’re right.” She got off of Samus, who in turn stood from her seat. “My bedroom is just a bit down the hall outside….” 

Samus took her hand and grinned. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” She chuckled and led Rosalina on, still too flustered to do anything but provide directions to the bedroom.

They entered the room of purple, and as Rosalina slipped off the robe, Samus sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked her boots off. Rosalina turned and faced Samus, hands clasped together. Her shoulder strap fell, unbeknownst to her. “How do I look…?”

Samus watched, her eyes taking Rosalina in from head to toe. A small smirk crossed her face. “I’m going to need a closer look.” She held her hands out. “Come on over here.” 

Rosalina nodded, walking over and easing back down into Samus’ lap, while Samus placed her hands on Rosalina’s ass, the scant length of the nightgown doing nothing to conceal it. “You know….I’m a bounty hunter by trade.” 

“Really?” Rosalina cooed and kissed Samus’ cheek. “And what will you do with me, Ms. Bounty Hunter?” She asked, a somewhat innocent tone in her voice.

Samus squeezed her ass. “Take you in, collect my bounty….” She slapped it, and Rosalina let out a startled moan. “.....but first I’m gonna blow your mind.” 

Samus held Rosalina, scooting up into bed and propping up with her pillows. Rosalina sheepishly kissed on her shoulder, along her muscly arms, until she took her hand and kissed the knuckles.

The bounty hunter cupped her chin, turning Rosalina’s head to face her. “Rosalina, was it?” 

Rosalina nodded, the slightest of moans escaping her parted lips. 

The bounty hunter pressed her lips against the stargazer's own, Rosalina moaning as Samus’ tongue pressed against hers. They kissed, with Rosalina sliding her arms around Samus’ waist while Samus eagerly squeezed her ass once more. Rosalina broke off the kiss and panted softly, a thin line of drool that had linked their tongues together quickly falling apart. 

“Don’t get tired now, my little Rose,” Samus pouted playfully. She smirked and kissed along her neck, down past her collarbone, and along the valley of cleavage, all the while she moved her hands from Rosalina’s ass and up to her breasts, cupping the handful. Rosalina was shaking, bringing a hand up to the other strap of her babydoll and sliding it down. Given this opportunity, Samus gently tugged the front of the babydoll down and her breasts bounced out. 

“Look at those beautiful tits,” she cooed, leaning down and placing a kiss on the nipple. Rosalina rolled her head, moving a hand up to Samus’ head and supporting it and running it through her hair. Loudly she moaned, as Samus squeezed the nipple between her lips. She placed her hand on her other breast, taunting the nipple to get it stiff; meanwhile, her freehand went to her own crotch, sliding it down the front of her shorts. Rosalina’s mewls of pleasure echoed across the room, Samus’ own sounds muffled as she sucked on Rosalina’s nipple. 

The stargazer couldn’t resist touching herself in a similar manner. Her free hand had moved back down between her legs, digits dancing across the dampness from before. Now, though, it had returned with a vengeance, as Rosalina pushed her underwear to the side to taunt her own lips with bare fingers. 

Samus noticed this and stopped suckling. “Oh, I don’t think so.” She removed her hand from Rosalina’s breast and gently grabbed her hand. “That’s for me.”

Rosalina moaned, looking at her needfully. “Please,” she begged. Her face was red, eyes as starry as the cosmos. 

Samus placed a kiss on her lips and smirked. “How could I say no to a face like that?” Then, she lowered herself, head moving between her legs. She hooked a finger around the underwear’s waistband, peeking up at Rosalina with a grin. “But….do you really want it? Something tells me you don’t….” 

“I do,” Rosalina whimpered. “Please….” 

Samus turned her focus back to the pretty light blue underwear, pulling it down slowly. She revealed Rosalina’s pussy to herself, lips moist and ready, and then finally the bounty hunter pressed her tongue against her, dragging it from the bottom of her lips all the way up to her clit. Finally, she pushed her tongue between her partner’s eager lips, a hand placed near her clit so her thumb could stroke it. 

Rosalina’s body quivered, her legs squeezing Samus’ head. She gasped, placing her hands on her nipples. She tugged and rubbed them between her fingers, while Samus explored the depths of her tight pussy. 

“Y-Your tongue,” Rosalina spoke in between deep breaths. “So good….” This was exactly what she needed, what she was missing. Her luck earlier in the night wasn’t bad; in fact, it was the opposite. She had found someone who truly met her needs, and by the stars, did Samus ever satisfy it. 

Her legs stretched out, freeing her partner’s head, as she dragged out a long moan. Samus’ tongue just could not stop, her thumb rubbing fervently on her clit, until she decided that wasn’t enough. The bounty hunter dragged her tongue back up her pussy and sucked gently on the clit. Rosalina’s hips bucked, back arching slightly off the bed. She was ready, getting ever closer…

Until at last she hit the climax, treating Samus to her juices. Rosalina’s legs quivered, body collapsing back onto the mattress. She panted, moaning in spasms, hips bucking slowly against her partner’s tongue while Samus licked her clean. Finished with her task, the bounty hunter crawled back up to her side and wrapped an arm around the stargazer. 

“That was fantastic….” Rosalina wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her tightly. 

Samus smiled, closing her eyes, stroking a hand through the stargazer’s silver hair. “I haven’t done that in a while….” She looked down at Rosalina, who looked back at her. “Been a while for you too, huh, Rose?” 

Rosalina bit her lip. “That was actually my first time with another person….” 

Samus pulled her hand away and stared down at her. “Seriously?” 

Rosalina nodded, timidly. 

“Oh, my sweet little Rose,” Samus grinned. “I am going to spoil you silly.” She stood up, pulling her shorts off and then sliding her tank top off and tossing them across the room. The stargazer stared, the muscled beauty becoming so much more attractive when there was nothing more left to the imagination. Rosalina felt a bit too overdressed now, and quickly slid the nightgown off and dropped it to the floor beside the bed. 

Samus climbed back up onto the bed and back down in between her legs, aligned in such a way that her own dripping pussy was exposed to Rosalina. 

And she knew this, swaying her hips from side to side as she rubbed on her clit. “But this time, I want to, too. I’m sure you’ll treat me right, won’t you, Rose?” 

Rosalina blushed, staring at her perfect lips,crowned with a faint patch of pubic hair. She was already getting so wet, and they hadn’t started back up. She took ahold of Samus’ hips and leaned in, placing a kiss on her pussy. “O-Of course!” 

Samus exhaled and then kissed along her inner thigh. Rosalina, in turn, traced her lips with her tongue, eliciting a low moan from the bounty hunter. “Damn, that’s it….” 

Rosalina smiled, dragging and swirling her tongue across her lips, wiggling it in such a way that, suddenly, Samus’ legs jolted and quivered, hips bucking down onto her before she quickly picked herself back up. She yelped in pleasure, squeezing Rosalina’s thighs before she returned her focus on her clit once more. Samus sucked gently on it, then dragged her teeth very gently and carefully along. 

“Oh! Oh yes!” Rosalina gasped. She returned to licking along her inner lip and dug her tongue deep in, all while rubbing on her excited clit. 

The women shared in the pleasure of eating each other out, small nibbles, touches, sucklings and kisses rendering them both to nothing more than a symphony of mewls and moans. Their faces became a mask of each other’s juices, their hands reaching to other areas that would only heighten the mood. Rosalina had taken to reaching up to Samus’ asshole, slowly fingering around the puckered hole; Samus, meanwhile, was eagerly exploring Rosalina’s tolerance to biting, taking to nibbling softly on her inner thigh, never enough to leave a damaging mark on that flawlessly pale skin.

But above all, both had found themselves pressing themselves against the other; Samus had sat down on Rosalina’s face, lifting herself up while the stargazer’s tongue was thrust within her, while Rosalina kept bucking her hips against the bounty hunter, legs twitching from all the action.

Rosalina could feel the build-up reaching a fever pitch. Samus had taken to fingering her, the digits beginning to curl against her walls and towards her clit that she so eagerly sucked on. “Oh, Samus!!” She moaned against the lips of her partner, a buzz that set Samus onto a similar path. “Samus....” 

“Cum for me,” Samus panted. A deep moan escaped her lips as she sucked on the clit. 

Rosalina screamed, a high moan that echoed into Samus’ pussy as she arched herself, her mouth pressed against her. The stargazer squirted, and mixed with the combination of the moaning and the climax from her partner, Samus came, creating a mess on Rosalina’s face. They both slowly bucked their hips, each one dragging out the other’s climax until finally Samus climbed off of Rosalina and collapsed beside her. 

Rosalina giggled to herself, wrapping her arms around her partner’s waist once more. She curled up around Samus, pressed against her side. Samus slipped an arm around her shoulder, hand reaching up and running through Rosalina’s hair. 

“That was amazing,” Samus spoke up. “I’ve never met anyone who could move their tongue like that.” She leaned down, kissing the top of her head. 

Rosalina smiled. “Really?” She kissed her side and closed her eyes, falling into a deep state of relaxation. “I’m glad….I’ve never felt so satisfied.” 

The two shared a yawn, closed their eyes, and then finally, they both drifted off. 

The next morning, Rosalina and Samus had both risen and taken care of their own individual tasks; Samus had returned to her gunship, running system and diagnostic checks of all kinds, while Rosalina was in the kitchen, preparing a small parting gift for her most recent guest. 

“Mama! Mama!!” A green Luma shot into the room, stopping at her side. “Miss Samus is ready to leave!”

Rosalina smiled, picking up a basket full of Star Bits. “Thank you, sweetheart.” She plucked a Star Bit out of the basket and handed it to the Luma. It squealed in delight, holding it close. “How about we go see her off then?”

The two left the kitchen, stepping through the hall and towards the gunship. She spotted Samus, clad in a heavy suit of armor just as sleek as her gunship. The bounty hunter was surveying the work done by the Lumas, the star children floating at either side, turning as Rosalina approached her. 

“I gotta say, this is some pretty impressive work done.” Samus smiled as a Luma drifted nearby. She reached out and gave it a playful poke, chuckling. “I haven’t had work done on this baby since I was last on Norion.” 

Rosalina smiled. “I’m glad my Lumas were of much help to you.” She held out the basket of Star Bits. “And please, if you ever need anything, please reach out to me again.” 

Samus stared at the gift, a blush crossing her face. She took it, tucking it under her arm. “Thank you. That really means a lot. And truth be told, I would like to come back every couple of weeks and….” she smirked then. “Just recharge. You know what I mean?” She winked. 

Rosalina blushed, smiling. “I think I do.” She stepped forward, leaning up and placing a kiss on the hunter’s cheek.

Samus turned, leaping effortlessly to the top of her ship. She waved to Rosalina and the Lumas before slipping down the access port and into her ship. Rosalina and the Lumas stepped away from the garage then, as the engines of Samus’ Gunship roared to life. Then, it lifted away from the Observatory and blistered across the starry sky. 

It became easier for Rosalina, knowing that even though she could get lonely from time to time, there was always a little lucky star out there waiting to find her once again. And that was enough for her. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
